


Good Part

by sillylittlewritings



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tour Fic, everything in here is written as platonic but if youd like to see it as something else be my guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewritings/pseuds/sillylittlewritings
Summary: The aftermath of a mishap that happened on stage during the Battle of the Seasons 2016 Tour.
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Courtney Act | Shane Jenek, Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Jinkx Monsoon, Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Michelle Visage, Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Violet Chachki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Good Part

**Author's Note:**

> here's the video if anyone is interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAJf4NuHq-w
> 
> this was super fun to write, but also unbeta'd lol, so all mistakes are my own! please enjoy <3

The funny thing about the incident is that Adore finds it absolutely fucking hilarious. Her eye hurts like all hell because her contact got blown up underneath her eyelid, but she just can’t stop laughing. From the second she walked off the stage and then all the way to the dressing rooms she’s unable to stop laughing like a maniac. 

Maybe it’s just the pain making her crazy, her legs and ankles hurt too from when she had completely stumbled backwards. She’s not really sure, her whole head is spinning, and she’s really glad that she had decided to not wear heels, that would’ve made this a million times worse.

Jinkx is holding Adore’s hand tightly, leading her through the dark hallway, while Violet stays on her heels, probably because she’s worried she’ll fall over. At this point, Adore doesn’t blame her. She feels really unsteady and figures she looks the part too.

The second that they get inside the dressing room, Jinkx is immediately pulling her aside to help her take care of her stupid fucking eye. It’s getting harder and harder to ignore the pain.

“Let me see,” Jinkx says, and Adore feels really fucking tired out of basically nowhere. 

She lets Jinkx poke and prod, and only whines a little bit when it gets too painful. Violet rubs her arm sympathetically, and she and Jinkx help Adore take off her wig so that it’s not in the way. 

“Michelle is getting you some ice and eye drops,” Violet reassures her.

“Thanks, I just need to- ugh, I need to get this thing outta my eye,” Adore says, blinking rapidly to try and alleviate the pain of her contact all the way under her eyelid. 

The two other queens step back and take a moment to start to de-drag while Adore does her best to get the contact out. It hurts way too much and causes her to cry even more, which makes more makeup run into her eyes, and it just winds up being an endless cycle of pain and frustration. 

In what feels like seconds Adore has her eyes squeezed tight, teether gritted against the pain, knowing black tear tracks are all over her cheeks at this point. She’s lucky enough for Jinkx and Violet to notice without her having to say anything, but she figures she also looks pretty pathetic right now. 

Jinkx uses a makeup wipe to take care of as much eye makeup that she can, batting away Adore’s frantic hands in the process. Violet keeps an arm wrapped around Adore’s shoulders, which Adore is really grateful for. Somehow, it really helps. 

“Alright, let me look,” Adore hears Michelle say, and she’s so glad that she’s here. The woman grabs her chin and Adore holds herself as still as possible. 

Michelle hums, “Okay, I’m going to go ahead and put in the eye drops, then you’re going to try and take it out. Can you do that?”

“Party,” Adore croaks out. She can practically feel Michelle’s burning anger. 

Once the eye drops are in, the burning, itching pain starts to recede almost immediately. It’s a  _ huge _ relief. Michelle doesn’t let her start to fiddle with it again for another few minutes, but when she does Adore is finally able to peel it out from behind her eyeball. 

The whole thing is super gross, but she can’t even think about that because the pain is already much better, and she feels like she can fucking  _ breathe _ . Adore blinks rapidly a few times, and when her vision clears, she’s met with a very concerned Michelle, who is also very obviously pissed off. 

“Fuck,” Adore sighs, “I’m sorry.” 

Michelle’s expression softens instantly, and she looks confused now too, “Why are  _ you _ sorry?” 

“Cause I messed up the show by like, falling back and-” 

“No,” Michelle says, firm and decisive, “We aren’t doing this. That canon wasn’t your fault, it was completely out of your control. Someone is getting fired because you and Pandora both got hurt tonight.”

Adore suddenly feels terrified for Pandora, “Wait, holy shit is she ok?”

“She’s fine, shaken like all of you, but fine. Her ear was just a little too close to the blast,” Michelle reassures her, rubbing a comforting hand along Adore’s arm. 

“Oh, it’s good she’s ok,” Adore says, relief sapping what’s left of her energy. She can’t wait to curl up in bed to sleep tonight. 

“Yeah,” Michelle says, “I’m going to go talk to her, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Adore says, trying to sound as confident as she can. 

Michelle gives her a hug that Adore is more than willing to accept, and then she’s gone. Adore notices that by this point almost everyone in the room is out of drag, which is… everyone except Pandora and Sharon, who  _ aren’t  _ in the room. She can only assume they’re elsewhere getting help. 

Courtney comes over to help her finish taking off her makeup, and also probably to mother hen. She’s good at doing it, which is why Adore hates it when Courtney picks her as the next victim of it. 

“So what exactly happened?’ Courtney asks worriedly, gently wiping away at her smeared makeup. 

“The fucking, uh, confetti cannon blew up  _ in _ my face,” Adore explains tiredly. 

Courtney gasps a little, “Oh my God, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, it just like- surprised me? Ya know?” 

Jinkx purses her lips from a few spaces over, “It sent you basically flying backwards, and it pushed your contact behind your eyelid.” 

Adore throws her head back and groans dramatically, hoping to deflect the unnecessary attention, “I’m fine! I swear!” 

“You don’t look fine,” Jinkx argues.

“Yeah,” Courtney says, nodding along, “You’re eye is  _ really _ red and-”

“It just spooked me,” Adore cuts her off, kicking off her boots and closing her eyes, hoping to alleviate the stress headache starting

Courtney and Jinkx look ready to argue some more, but Violet comes over to them and rests a hand on Adore’s shoulder, “You’re still shaking.”

Adore holds her hand in front of her face, and realizes Violet is right. She  _ is  _ shaking, she can feel it in her limbs, her chest, her shoulders… Adore also thinks she’s totally justified in being shaken.

“Of course I’m fucking shaking,” Adore says, though her voice is quivery and it doesn’t come off like Adore was hoping for. 

Courtney rolls her eyes, throws the wipe down on the counter, and helps Adore to start changing, “It’s okay, no one’s mad at you. Let’s get back in our boy clothes so we can go and eat junk food in bed together.”

  
  


“Yeah, okay that sounds good,” Adore smiles, letting out a tight breath in the process. She is really,  _ really _ glad to have one of her best friends on this fucking tour. Courtney kisses her cheek, and Adore snuggles against her.

After such a crazy performance, Adore is really excited to do her favorite thing with one of her favorite people. Plus, with the way Violet and Jinkx are looking at them, Adore gets the feeling she’ll get to have them in on it too. It’ll definitely be a party.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudus are loved dearly! i have a tumblr now, @sillylittlecandycane :3 <3


End file.
